The present invention relates to a system that can perform position determination for a geostationary satellite.
In general, geostationary satellites are designed and manufactured to perform their functions autonomously using an onboard computer, sensors and actuators without aid of a control station. However, orbit determination, station keeping and orbit maneuver of the satellite are possible only with aid of a control station. Orbit determination precision of the satellite is not high because the satellite revolves around the earth at the same angular velocity as that for the rotation of the earth on its axis and so the satellite looks stopped when it is observed from the control station. In addition, several dozens of people and lots of money are needed to maintain the satellite until its life is over.
A global positioning system (GPS) of the United States or global navigation satellite system (GLONASS) of Russia is not useful for position determination for the geostationary satellite having higher orbit than that for the above systems because satellites of the above systems have antennas towards the earth on their orbits.